


A Collection Of Supernatural Shortfics

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, deanstiel - Freeform, gay fluff, just a collection of cute stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm find that I'm not too consistent with writing - specifically writing multiple chapters for one story - so I figured I'd try something new.</p><p>A collection of SPN shortfics!</p><p>Some may be about Destiel. Others might be about Wincest. A few could even just be about the daily life of any character.</p><p>It sounded like a splendid plan to me, so I'm committing to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collection Of Supernatural Shortfics

**Author's Note:**

> Dean commits his monthly check-up on baby when something happens.

Grunts erupted from a stubbly face. Hands worked hard to finish Baby's monthly check-up. Feet tapped to the beat of a song. Sweat stained a gray shirt.

This was the task Dean Winchester enjoyed a lot - almost too much, at that. He loved working with classic rock blasting - and sometimes even lip syncing to a song or two. He love using his tools that he managed to pack. He loved the grimy sensation of oil and dirt on his skin. 

He loved everything about it.

So when Funky Town came on the radio, Dean looked left and right a few times, before waggling his body to the beat.

"Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me." came a low voice against the original robotic one. The green-eyes man was very into this song, a smile 

"Town to keep me movin' keep me groovin' with some energy" he continued, voice raising despite being near the motel he, Sam, and Castiel were staying in. His mind was only on the song. Not even Baby existed for the nearly four minutes this song lasted.

Lyrics upon lyrics were sung from Dean, his body moving to the beat. 

"Won't you take me to, Funkytown! Won't you take me to, Funkytown!" he finished, hands in the air and a bright smile on his face.

And just like that, Dean coughed and returned to his work. God, he hoped that giggling was imaginary. Sam would get a huge laugh about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer(s) -
> 
> I do not own any characters in this writing, nor do I own the show these characters belong to. The only thing I take ownership to is my own writing.
> 
> I do not own the song, 'Funky Town', by Lipps Inc, and do not take any credit from that song. The only thing I take ownership to is my own writing.


End file.
